<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope's Peak Kiddnapper by Toxicandy_for_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313858">Hope's Peak Kiddnapper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life'>Toxicandy_for_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's Peak was a safe place</p><p>That's what everyone said</p><p>Until someone, most likely a student, finds out about the dark secrets of the famous school</p><p>And adopts the name 'Hope's Peak Kidnapper'</p><p>It should be easy to figure out what they do</p><p>The cast of dr1 is the 78th class. The cast of dr2 minus Hajime plus Ryota is the 77th class. The cast of drv3 is the 79th class. Seiko, Ruruka, Izayoi, and Miaya is the 76th class. Gozu is the teacher to the 76th class, Chisa is the teacher of the 77th class, Bandai is the teacher of the 78th class, and Kyosuke is the teacher of the 79th class. Juzo is security, Kazou is the former headmaster, Kochi is a talent scout.</p><p>(Updates ever Monday, Wednesday, and Friday)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Munakata Kyosuke/Yukizome Chisa, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seiko Kimura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who is gone? Who will be gone? Who knows?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seiko! I need help..." Ruruka said defeated, "My part of the project isn't going well."</p><p>"Okay, what is the problem?" Seiko asked trying to help.</p><p>"Hey, sorry but you three need to go home." The Great Gozu, their teacher, said.</p><p>Ruruka sighed, "Okay then, Seiko can you come to my house to help?"</p><p>There was four people in the 76th homeroom, Seiko, Ruruka, Izayoi, and Gozu. The three students working on a group project. It was late. Pretty dark out.</p><p>"Sure! I've finished my part. Izayoi, did you finish your part?" Seiko asked, cleaning her stuff up.</p><p>Izayoi nodded.</p><p>"Of course I'm the last one." Ruruka mumbled.</p><p>The three left through the gates. Seiko trailing a bit behind.</p><p>"Jeez, it is really dark isn't it?" Seiko said a little nervously. It was true too. It was really dark, what time was it?</p><p>As they got further and further from Hope's Peak, Seiko got further and further behind.</p><p>"Hey Seiko? What did you get for number 5 on our math quiz?" Ruruka asked.</p><p>The absence of Seiko's voice was apparent.</p><p>"Seiko?" Ruruka turned around and Seiko was gone.</p><p>All that was left was her bag.</p><p>As if drawn to the bag, she turned around and walked to it.</p><p>"Seiko? Where are you?" She looked around.</p><p>"Look." Izayoi pointed at something in the bag.</p><p>It was a note.</p><p>"Huh? What is this?" Ruruka wonders out loud.</p><p>She picks up the note and reads it.</p><p>'Dear Hope's Peak and it's students,</p><p>I see what you are doing, it is disgusting and terrible. You are a horrible organization and I will retaliate in anyway I can. 1/60.</p><p>-Hope's Peak Kidnapper'</p><p>"K-kidnapper?! Does that mean...?" Ruruka paled even more then before.</p><p>"But... She was just behind us." Izayoi's emotionless facade breaking.</p><p>"Seiko! Where are you!" Ruruka yelled.</p><p>No replie.</p><p>"Seiko! Please!" Ruruka pleaded.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Seiko..." Ruruka sobbed.</p><p>The silence was unbearable.</p><p>Seiko was... gone? Why? Why her? She was so nice to everyone. Helpful to anyone who asked.</p><p>Tears fell down Ruruka's face as she called 911.</p><p>"H-hello 911? I-I think my friend was kidnapped!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Concrete Room #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seiko's eyes open, and finds herself in a concrete room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh Oh Spaghettios</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seiko's eyes opened.</p><p>"...Huh?" She blinked.</p><p>She looked around the room she was in.</p><p>It was a room made of concrete, and looked like it. There was one thing in the room, which she was laying one, a bed.</p><p>There was also a door with a hole in it. The hole was big enough to put your arm in it, but not big enough to fit out of.</p><p>She tried to remember how she got here.</p><p>She was walking to Ruruka's house when a paper towel was suddenly on her nose and mouth. She could felt her consciousness fading.</p><p>Right she was kidnapped.</p><p>She looked out the hole in the door, it looked like a hallway made of concrete.</p><p>She realized she hasn't tried to open the door.</p><p>Facepalming in her head, she grabbed the handle.</p><p>Locked.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>She checked her pockets, it seems she was striped of her stuff.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Her head was throbbing, and her limbs hurt.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>She sighed and layed on the bed waiting for whoever kidnapped her.</p><p>After a hour she managed to fall asleep.</p><p>She slept for 20 minutes before she was awoken by a voice.</p><p>"Come get your food." Said the voice, with a obvious voice changer.</p><p>"Who are you? What do you want?" Seiko asked.</p><p>"To send a message." The voice replied simply.</p><p>"Wha-" Seiko started.</p><p>"Get your food." The voice said more forcefully.</p><p>"O-okay." Seiko replied nervously, looking at the door she saw a plate of food.</p><p>She got up from the bed and grabbed the food.</p><p>Seiko was paralyzed in fear as she ate the food. </p><p>What if it was poisoned?</p><p>What if it has some drug in it?</p><p>She wondered what was going on with everyone outside.</p><p>She was scared.</p><p>She feel asleep for a few hours before waking up in a cold sweat, just in time for the roof to open and a red shoe to fall down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Try and guess who is next</p><p>If you get it right, you get a cookie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyoko was trying to solve the mystery. She goes home with Makoto. What could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cookies for all :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seiko's kidnapping was the talk of the school.</p><p>It hit the 76th class the most. Most of them dropping out.</p><p>Only ones that remained was Ruruka, Izayoi, Miaya, and the teacher (Gozu.)</p><p>No one could believe it.</p><p>"Guys! Come on, don't lose hope!" Makoto said hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah man!" Hiro agreed.</p><p>Kyoko felt herself smirk, Makoto was so... good at speeches?</p><p>Although she couldn't say she wasn't suspicious of her classmates.</p><p>Makoto, Hiro, Sayaka, Mondo, Taka, Chihiro, Hina, Sakura, Leon, Hifumi, herself obviously, and Toko were unlikely.</p><p>Mukuro, Celeste, Junko, and Byakuya maybe?</p><p>She didn't know enough about the other classes too say for sure but if she had to guess Nagito? Kokichi? Korekiyo? Possibility Maki?</p><p>Why haven't she solved it yet? She was the Ultimate Detective. She need more time to investigate, she might need to ask Ruruka for her story again.</p><p>She sighed still deep in thought. Why would they leave a note? Why take a risk by doing it behind Ruruka and Izayoi backs? What was their plan if they turned around. </p><p>"Kyoko?" A voice got her out of her trance.</p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah?" She asked.</p><p>"You've been spacing out for an hour, let's go home." Makoto exclaimed.</p><p>"R-right." Kyoko replied.</p><p>Makoto waited for me for an hour? He's so cute.</p><p>She felt a blush growing on cheeks.</p><p>She got up.</p><p>"Let's go." She said simply.</p><p>They walked past the gates of Hope's Peak making small talk.</p><p>Kyoko felt something hit her legs and she feel.</p><p>"Ow!" She growned. She got concerned when Makoto didn't help her up.</p><p>She stood up and realized Makoto wasn't even there.</p><p>But his bag was.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>She looked in his now opened bag. There was a note.</p><p>She picked it up.</p><p>'Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Widely known as the most hopeful student. Not anymore~ Oh well. So I have stricken again. 2/60. Sleep tight~'</p><p>...Fuck.</p><p>Why Makoto? Why couldn't it be anyone else? Why him!? Damn it! She felt like she wanted to cry.</p><p>She picked up her phone and called 911.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh spaghettios</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Concrete Room #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto drops into the concrete room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Red</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seiko looks at the red shoe that landed on her stomach.</p><p>Next thing that fell on the space next to her was a sleeping Makoto Naegi.</p><p>The roof closed again.</p><p>She tapped on his shoulder trying to wake him up.</p><p>She was confused, why was Makoto here?</p><p>Around ten minutes later he woke up.</p><p>"Huh? Seiko? Oh my god Seiko! Are you okay!?" Makoto exclaimed.</p><p>"Y-yeah I'm fine. What happened why are you here?" Seiko asked.</p><p>"Huh? Right! Someone called 'The Hope's Peak Kidnapper' kidnapped you. I guess they got me as well." Makoto said ruefully.</p><p>"Really? That sounds... um..." Seiko said awkwardly.</p><p>"Hey it's fine. I'm sure no one else will get kidnapped!" Makoto said hopefully.</p><p>"Mhm, I hope so." Seiko replied, "By the way food comes out of the hole in that door, and um..." Seiko blushed a little, "This bed is the only thing in this room. And the only place  anyone can sleep."</p><p>"O-oh does that mean we have to?" Makoto said, a blush forming on his face.</p><p>"I guess." Seiko said, "Just can you sleep on that side? And I'll sleep on this one."</p><p>Makoto nodded, "Right."</p><p>Seiko yawned.</p><p>"W-well good night." Seiko said awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah! Night." Makoto said not as awkwardly.</p><p>Makoto took the foot of the bed while Seiko took the head.</p><p>And they fell asleep.</p><p>Goodnight cinnamon rolls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoe</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bye Bye Seiko, you will be missed</p><p>Also I love this concept</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>